Sashay
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Sashay |jname=リボン |tmname=Ribbon |image=Sashay.png |size=150px |caption=Art from Pokémon Battle Revolution (English Version) |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Light brown |hair=Purple |hometown=Pokétopia |region=Unknown |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= |games= }} Colosseum Master Sashay (Japanese: コロシアムマスター リボン Colosseum Master Ribbon) is the sixth Colosseum leader in , as well as the second . She is also the head of Sunny Park Colosseum. s in her Colosseum sometimes refer to her as "Ms. Sashay". Like , Sashay appears to like cute and beautiful Pokémon, which matches her nearly narcissistic views of her own beauty. Sashay also considers herself an expert dancer. When facing her in Little Battle format, her is changed from Colosseum Master to Little Queen (Japanese: リトルクイーン Little Queen), a Trainer class exclusive to her. When battled in the Masters Battles, her Trainer class becomes Master Middle (Japanese: マスターミドル Master Middle), another exclusive class. Similarly, there is a Trainer class called , the members of which presumably being members of a fan club with the same name. Sashay has white skin in the Japanese version of the game. For unknown reasons, her skin tone was darkened along with Rosie's in the English release. She was also given a pair of purple shorts under her white miniskirt. Pokémon Sunny Park Colosseum Lv. 30 Open |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=PBR Sashay.png |size=x75px |prize=N/A |class=Colosseum Master |name= Sashay |location=Sunny Park Colosseum |game=PBR |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Little Battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=PBR Sashay.png |size=x75px |prize=N/A |class=Little Queen |name=Sashay |location=Sunny Park Colosseum |game=PBR |pokemon=6}} | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | Stargazer Colosseum Masters Battle Set 2 Sashay will always lead with and summon last. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=PBR Sashay.png |size=x75px |prize=N/A |class=Master Middle |name=Sashay |location=Stargazer Colosseum |game=PBR |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Masters Battle Set 6 Sashay will always send out first. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=PBR Sashay.png |size=x75px |prize=N/A |class=Master Middle |name=Sashay |location=Stargazer Colosseum |game=PBR |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Sunny Park Colosseum ;Lv. 30 Open * Before battle :"Do you want to see my elegant dance?" * Sending out first Pokémon :"Let's go!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :"Go, !" * After winning :"Tsk tsk... Couldn't take your eyes off my dance, could you?" * After being defeated :"You...! You're pretty good!" ;Little Battle * Before battle :"My dear Pokémon!" * Sending out first Pokémon :"Come here, everyone!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :"Go, !" * After being defeated :"What did you do to my dear Pokémon!" Stargazer Colosseum ;Masters Battle Set 2 * Before battle :"Oh, are you feeling the pressure?" * Sending out first Pokémon :"Well, I'm not surprised!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :"Go, !" * After winning :"Don't bear a grudge for this loss!" * After being defeated :"You beat me! But I will haunt you!" ;Masters Battle Set 6 * Before battle :"Wonder how long you can hold on!" * Sending out first Pokémon :"I won't go easy on you!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :"Go, !" * After winning :"Oh, you are too hard on yourself. How boring!" * After being defeated :"You endured well. I commend you!" Artwork Names Category:Battle Revolution characters Category:Colosseum Leaders Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Arabeske es:Cinta (PBR) fr:Rubana ja:リボン (バトレボ) zh:絲黛